Hopping Host's
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Tamaki found an advertisement in the street and comes barging into Music Room #3, everyone crowds around to find that Tamaki has decided to make them all go to a commoners entertainment facility. A Funzone! In which Honey's excited, Mori's...well, Mori, the twin's enjoy jumping around and mass production, Tamaki's having way to much fun and Kyoya and Haruhi just want to go home.
1. Is Honey the only enthusiastic one?

**_First, a shout out to Hetaliafan98, her story 'Ask the hosts' caused this idea to pop into my head! And now..._**

**_Another Ouran short story from the mind of Amethystfairy1!_**

**_*Amethyst's inner mind theater.* (Tamaki: Your ripping me off!)_**

**_3...2...1...please enjoy._**

* * *

Tamaki was walking down the street on his way to the club room for a meeting. As he headed down the sidewalk, a car went by and a piece of paper was tossed out the window, rolling along of the opposite side, and it quickly caught his eye.

_Litterbugs..._he thought angrily.

"The planet it like a gorgeous young lady! You should never smudge the beautiful make-up on her delicate face, or pollute her wondrous smile! If you wish to taint mother natures beauty, you'll have to deal with me first! I shall be earth's defender!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, waving his arms around and performing all sorts of rather impressive dance moves, ending with one finger pointing into the sky.

Clearly, no one was around to hear his speech, so he proceeded to begin crossing the street to pick up the paper. Only for a large truck to come screeching down the street with the blare of a horn.

Tamaki let out a terrified scream and threw himself back onto the side walk as the truck veered by, the driver yelling.

"MORON!"

Out the window.

"Moron...?"

Tamaki would have moped in the corner, only trouble was he was on the sidewalk instead of in a room, so there was no corner to speak of.

On his second brave attempt at the paper, another car came by, blocking him. Than another, and another, until there was suddenly insane two way traffic separating Tamaki from his goal.

"Where did all of these cars come from!?" He demanded furiously as he hopped up and down on the side of the road, waving his bag around.

Finally, there was a break in the flow of cars and Tamaki practically sprinted across the pavement, at last making it to the other side.

"HA HA!" He shouted, turning and pointed at the cars on the street.

"YOU WILL NOT THWART ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Weirdo!" A little girl cried out the back window of a sleek car with heavily tinted windows that came trundling by.

Tamaki was again faced with the problem of having no corner to mope in, so he settled with a very dramatic collapse to the ground.

As he lay there the piece of paper rolled over and bumped into him.

He picked it up and unrolled it, took one look at the brightly colored page, and a wide grin spread across his face.

A second later he took off down the street whooping and shouting.

The little girl watched her through the back of the car.

"He's stupid, isn't he, big brother?" The little blonde asked.

Nekozawa smiled as Belzenef rubbed his tiny paws together.

"Don't worry, little sister, I'll curse his club next weekend when I get my shipment of black powder." He said ominously.

The little girl laughed along with the strange puppet.

"That'll be funny!"

"Oh, it certainly will...MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Tamaki barged into Music Room #3 waving a flyer he'd found on the street.

"EVERYONE I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" He screamed.

The twin's were playing a video game together on the couch, Honey was devouring cake, Mori was sitting next to him sipping a cup of tea, Haruhi was at the table with them studying, and Kyoya was in an armchair a little ways away typing on his laptop.

No one even looked up at the president as he entered.

"HELLO!" He howled.

Kaoru glanced up at the exact same time as Hikaru and both of them sighed.

"What is it, boss?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Everyone, listen up, we're all gonna have some fun today!" He shouted happily.

"I just remembered my father wants to see me and Takashi in the dojo."  
"My father is expecting me to finish a handwritten copy of the report he gave me, I must get started."

"I have a math test next week and should get to the library to study."

"Our Mom wants our opinions on her latest fashion line, we better head home soon or she'll be mad."

In an instant all of the members of the club were heading for the doors.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tamaki jumped in front of them and blocked the door.

He pointed to Honey,

"Your Father is at a judo tournament, Honey-senpai!"  
He cried, Honey looked on with his flowers wilting momentarily, before springing back along with his enthusiastic reply

"Yeah, your right, sorry Tama-chan, whats the thing you found!?"

"Yeah, sorry." Mori followed up.

"Kyoya! You already wrote out that report!"  
"Unfortunately, you are correct. What foolishness have you gotten us into this time?"  
"Haruhi, your classes math test is next week, and today is Monday! You have plenty of time to study."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I wanna do whatever the heck it is you wanna do."

"And you two!" He turned his accusing finger on the twins.

"Your mother in is Paris at a famous catwalk, it's all over the news!"

"Guess we shoulda thought of a better excuse, oh well." The twins murmured with identical looks and shrugs of their shoulders.

"Well, then, boss, you got our attention, what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Look at this!" He held out the flyer and everyone crowded around to read it.

FUNZONE was spelled across the top in huge brightly colored letters, the rest of the page was taken over by pictures of grinning people jumping around on trampolines and in bounce houses, or diving into large bins of foam cubes. At the bottom it read...

"Indoor trampoline park?" Honey asked curiously.

"Tamaki, that seems quite childish, and quite dangerous, especially with these two around." Kyoya said, gesturing to the twins.

"Hey, what did we do?" They asked innocently.

"Let's all think back on the jungle wave pool incident, in which Honey-senpai was almost drowned and we were all almost eaten by alligators."

"That was the bosses fault, not ours!" The twins cried indignantly.

"What got him running around like even more of a fool than usual?" Kyoya asked whilst pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"All right, you got us." Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled, everyone ignoring Tamaki flipping out over what 'more of a fool that usual' was supposed to mean.

"Well, I guess I can go, I've been to one of things before, a friend of mine had a birthday party there in middle school, and it _was_ pretty fun." Haruhi admitted.

"HARUHI YOUR JUST THE BEST AREN'T YOU MY LITTLE GIRL?!"

Tamaki exclaimed in a cooing voice, seizing Haruhi from behind and starting up one of his whirlybird hug.

"H-H-HE-E-L-LL-P!" Haruhi wailed, flailing her arms around as the twins appeared suddenly to either side, and each one seized one of her arms.

"One...Two...Three!" They yelled, yanking Haruhi out of Tamaki's overly passionate embrace.

"Haruhi! C'mere little one and let me give you a great big hug!" Tamaki exclaimed, reaching out for the female host.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and promptly turned her back on the elder host.

"What do you guys think?" She asked as Tamaki went and moped in the corner.

"It sounds like a good time to me..." Hikaru began.

"So we'll come!" Kaoru finished for him.

"I'll come Tama-chan, sounds like fun!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"I assume that means you'll come to, Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked, his eyes not leaving his black book, which he'd pulled from out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Mori said simply.

"Great! So, Kyoya, what do you say?" Tamaki asked happily as the rest of the club fanned out behind him in their usual alluring poses.

Kyoya let out a small exhaled breath, "I suppose I must." He said slowly.

"Hooray!" The twins cheered, they were shoulder to shoulder and waving their free arms in the air.

"Whoopee." Haruhi sighed.

"YAY!" Honey exclaimed as Mori scooped him up and placed him onto his shoulders.

The twins skipped out behind them, still cheering, Haruhi walked out behind them and Kyoya followed, Tamaki slammed the door behind all of them and pointed off down the hallway.

"To the Funzone!" He yelled.

They all piled into Tamaki's family limousine.

"So, boss, what exactly are we supposed to do at this Funzone place?"

Tamaki took a breath, than let it out, "Umm, we jump around, right?" He asked slowly.

Everyone groaned, "Yes, we figured that much out." Haruhi grumbled.

"Well, there are bouncy houses, foam pits, and a huge room with walls and floors of trampolines." She continued to explain.

"Sounds like fun, Haru-chan!" Honey said happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru got identical evil glints in their eyes.

"Guys...I can see the mischievousness in your eyes just by glancing at you."

Haruhi said pointedly.

The twins both put their heads together, held hands, and grinned evilly.

"Why, what do you mean by that, Haruhi? We would _never _do anything mischievous at all..."

Haruhi sighed, "Yeah...right."

With that, the Ouran Host club continued down the street, heading for the large Funzone awaiting them.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Excited for the other half of this story? Please let me know and review, review, review! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. The Host's-a-hopping

**_And now...here's the other half of my Ouran two-shot, Hopping Host's!_**

* * *

The host club filed through the door to the Funzone and looked around, they stood in a decent sized lobby, with several tables and couches around a small fast food restaurant, and a souvenir shop on the opposite wall. Through a thick screen that separated the play area from the eating and resting lobby, the host club could study the bouncy world awaiting them. A giant foam cube pit with large trampolines all around it was in front of them, than it seemed as though the entire room was completely covered with trampolines, both floor's and the tilted walls.

The twin's practically had stars instead of eyes as they thought of all the wonderful pranks that they could play on people in such a place as this.

"Everyone, I suggest staying at least five feet away from the twins at all times unless you wish to drown in foam cubes or get smacked repeatedly with dodge balls." Kyoya said calmly.

At once, everyone took one large side step away from the two golden eyed brothers.

"Aw, c'mon, we didn't do anything! Yet." Hikaru cried while Kaoru nodded.

A woman in an orange tee shirt with the funzone logo on it, with light brown hair tied into a pony tail and wearing black Capri pants and pink sneakers, with a name tag that said 'Lea' came jogging over to them.

"Hello kids, welcome to Funzone! How can I help you today? Are you waiting on any adults? I'm afraid you'll need one if you plan on bringing a young child." She said, tilting her head towards Honey.

"Honey-senpai is 17, though, he's actually the oldest out of all of us, miss." Kaoru pointed out.

The girl felt an eye twitch start up as she glanced down at Honey, who was fiddling with Usa-chan's ears on Mori's shoulders.

"Umm...I'm afraid I can't really believe that without proof."

"We don't blame you." The host club echoed.

Without a word, Mori reached up and tapped Honey's foot, the little blonde glanced up from the stuffed bunny.

"Your student I.D." Mori said simply.

"Sure thing!" Honey sang, reaching into his pocket and producing a laminated card.

"Here you go, miss." Honey said cheerily, handing the card down to her.

"Thank you." She said skeptically, taking the card.

She stared at it, sure enough, it stated quite clearly, next to a picture of Honey's grinning face, that he was a 3rd year student, and thanks to his February birthday, was even older than the boy he was riding on.

"O-Okay than, s-sorry for the trouble." She said as she handed the card back up to Honey.

"No problem! I am pretty small for my age, my Father always says so. Even my little brother's already almost two feet taller than me!" Honey exclaimed, his pink flowers twirling as he hopped down off of Mori's shoulders, still hugging Usa-chan.

"Well, I'll have to sign you all in under one person, do you have a...I don't know..." Lea was hesitating to say, 'leader' because she thought that would tick the teens off.

"Our boss found a flyer in the street and dragged us here so talk to him."

Hikaru deadpanned the enthusiastic young woman that had come to speak with them.

The Funzone employee was surprised all of them were so cool about having a 'boss' she glanced at Haruhi in confusion.

"He's the president of our club, honestly I'd rather get signed in under the vice president, but I guess rules are rules." Haruhi said, sounding less than happy.

The orange garbed woman decided not to ask why the vice president was better, and choose to simple say.

"So which one is your president?" She asked, looking around.

Everyone made to point to Tamaki, only to realize that the french raised boy had vanished.

"Oh, great." Haruhi grumbled.

"Fan out, he can't have gotten far." Kyoya ordered.

Lea watched in fascination at how normal this situation seemed to be for the teens as they began to deliberately search the lobby of the Funzone.

"Found him!" Haruhi called, Lea went along with the rest of the host club to find a very strange sight indeed.

Tamaki was in the souvenir shop and was playing, quite energetically, with a bouncy ball he'd gotten out of the toys section.

"Guys! Look at how high this tiny little ball can bounce!" He cried excitedly as he dropped the ball and watched it bounce back up again.

"Cool, Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed earnestly, joining the young Suoh with Mori right behind him. Kyoya began to browse the magazines, and Haruhi, with Lea following, walked over to the racks and racks of identical tee shirts in different color, organized by color on the racks. The twins stared for a moment before they cried out in awe.

"All of the shirts look totally the same!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"It's like the suits in that mall back in Karuizawa!" Hikaru cried.

"HOORAY! MASS PRODUCTION MASS PRODUCTION! YAY!" The twins cheered as they stared dancing through the racks off tee shirts.

Lea gave them the most confused look she could muster.

"Why are those two so excited over a bunch of the same tee shirts?" She asked Haruhi.

"Because, their mother is a fashion designer, so all of her outfits, and as a result, all of their outfits, are one of a kind, or in their case." Haruhi was emphasizing the twins's need for similar outfits.

"Two of a kind. They think mass production is the most fascinating thing on earth."

"So they _are_ twins, I figured that..." Lea said slowly.

"We aren't just any twins!" Hikaru cried, suddenly by the brunettes side.

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" Kaoru exclaimed from Lea's other side.

"H-Hitachiin?" She asked.

"That's right! Our mom's the designer, owner, and manager of the Hitachiin clothing line!" The twins sang in unison.

"O-Oh...wow..." Lea certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"I'll sign us up, I think it's far better not to make Tamaki do it, wouldn't you agree?" Kyoya suggested.

"Good call, Kyoya/Kyo-chan/Kyoya-senpai." Everyone called from their different spots in the store.

"We should get Mom a tee shirt, what do you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, Hikaru, I think Mom's a bit to classy for that." Kaoru replied.

"But look, Kao! They have pink!" Hikaru cried, pulling a pink tee shirt in their mothers size out of the rack.

"Your right, Hika, I guess we could get her one, but I doubt she'll wear it anywhere but maybe to sleep in." Kaoru replied.

"What's with suddenly calling each other by name?" Haruhi asked, sliding up in front of the twins.

"Why not?" The twins chorused.

"Never mind." Haruhi sighed.

"Come on, everyone, we're all check in, we can go inside now." Kyoya said, rounding up all of his friends, forcing the twins to put back the tee shirt, and for Tamaki to put away the bouncy ball.

They finally arrived in the giant center, filled with trampolines, foam pits, basketball hoops, and bounce houses.

"This is awesome!" Honey exclaimed happily, already hopping on the spot.

"Where should we go first?" Haruhi asked as they walked along.

"Trampoline room!"

"Dodgeball!"

"Basketball!"

"Foam pit!"

Everyone had quickly cast their votes.

"I think I'd like to go to the trampoline room." Haruhi said.

The twins and Tamaki immediately changed their votes to the trampoline room, and with the majority, the group made for the trampoline room.

"Sweet!" Hikaru exclaimed, taking in the huge space of deserted trampolines.

"We get the whole place to ourselves!" Kaoru cried out, a grin spreading across his face as he seized his brothers hands and the two of them starting jumping around, using each others weight as a balance to spin around and around.

"Whee! C'mon, Takashi!" Honey cried, jumping, performing a summer salt, landing squarely in the center of the tramp and pressing his heels into the fabric, before shooting almost ten feet into the air. Thanks to his small weight and martial arts training, he flew around threw the air easily, Usa-chan sailing through the air behind him.

"Whoo!" Tamaki cried as he bounced of the floor and than kicked off of the side of the trampoline on the wall.

Kyoya stood to the side, scribbling in his book, yet the force of all of his friends leaping around was causing him to bounce up and down slightly.

He adjusted his glasses, which were quickly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"C'mon, Kyoya-senpai! It's actually kinda fun!" Haruhi exclaimed as she jumped/ran at the wall, leapt up, bounced off of it with her feet and performed a backflip landing on her feet, but stumbling and falling onto her rear, bursting into a fit of giggles at her own clumsiness. The twins came spinning by laughing for no particular reason, still holding hands and whirling around.

"Faster, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed as he and Mori did the bunny hop around the edge of the trampoline.

Kyoya ignored her.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried, leaping over to Kyoya and grabbing his wrist.

"You have you try and have _some_ fun!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed, "If I must." He muttered, before joining Tamaki in his wild leaps through the room. Kyoya performed quite the controlled backflip before saying.

"This_ is _better than getting dragged to some commoners buffet, that was what I was expecting."

"Your right, Kyo-chan! This is fun!" Honey exclaimed as he bounced around.

"Hey boss! Let's play tag!" Hikaru shouted.

"Bet you can't catch us!" Kaoru followed up.

"Oh yeah!?" Tamaki asked daringly before flying through the air towards the twins. They were holding hands and doing a sort of skipping/bouncing type run through the giant room of trampolines. Tamaki hit the trampoline, ran in mid air, with his legs still spinning furiously as through he were running, than he hit the trampoline again and shot forward even more.

"You can't catch us! You can't catch us!" The twins sang happily as they swept up Haruhi on their way by.

"Hey! RELEASE HARUHI AT ONCE YOU IDIOTS!" He howled as he increased his speed after them, Haruhi found herself with one hand in Kaoru's grip and the other in Hikaru's.

"H-Hey you guys, what are you doing?" She demanded as they hit the trampoline as one and their combined weight sent them flying.

"Whoa!" She shouted, than she started laughing, the twins own cackles surrounding her along with her orange haired friends.

_This is actually kinda fun._

The female host thought as they flew through the air.

"Perhaps we could have an outing here, a jumping party for our guests." Kyoya said as he went up about five feet, writing in his notebook as though he weren't even paying attention to the fact that he was air born.

He dropped and his weight hitting the large tramp pad sent Tamaki up.

"You know, thats just what I was thinking!" The host king exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Umm...boss?" Kaoru began, as he, Hikaru, and Haruhi came hopping over, just as Kyoya went up into the air yet again, all of them ignoring Mori and Honey flying through the air behind them from one side wall directly to the other side wall.

"All of the girls in our club wear dresses. You must want them to be jumping around so you can sneak a peak. Wow, you must be some pervert!" The twins were in perfect unison.

"I AM NOT!" Tamaki screamed.

"Ha! Your a bouncing perv!" The twins cried, pointing at him.

"I AM NOT!"

"Your a bouncing perv!"

"AM! NOT!"

"Bouncing perv! Bouncing perv!"

"I AM NOT A PERV!" The blonde host club president began to chase the twins through the trampoline room in fury.

He chased them right out of the tramp room and into the room with more trampolines, with basketball hoops mounted on one wall, and a giant foam pit in the center.

"Get back here to two!"

"Come and get us, boss!" The twins cried, waving, they stood at the very edge of the foam pit.

"I'll show you!" He cried, lunging with full intent to wring the twins by their necks.

"Bye bye!" Kaoru sang as he and Hikaru dodged easily out of Tamaki's path and sent their boss flying into the foam pit, several large foam cubes flew out of the pit upon his entry.

"I wanna go! I wanna go too!" Honey cried as he and Mori came running into the room, Honey quickly dove into the fluff, followed instantly by his loyal cousin.

"Look!" Hikaru began.

"OUT!" Kaoru yelled to finish as the orange haired boys came flying in and thudded into the foam.

"I suppose I've got to join in too." Kyoya muttered as he took two running steps, hit the tramp, and went sailing through the air, arms up to control his landing as he, too, crashed down into the fluff, surfacing a moment later and adjusting his glasses, which had been knocked askew.

"C'mon, Haru-chan!" Honey cried, waving Usa-chan.

"Jump, I'll catch you my dear!" Tamaki exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide.

"HA-RU-HI! HA-RU-HI!" The twins chanted.

"Alright, alright!" Haruhi laughed.

"Yay!" The twins and Honey cheered.

"Incoming!" She shouted, taking a few steps back.

"Cannonball!" She yelled, running forward, slamming into the tramp next to the pit and flying up into the air, plunging into the foam along with her friends.

She looked around and grinned, everyone was smiling, even Kyoya, just slightly.

Than the twins started up again.

"The boss's a big old perv! Just look how close he is to Haruhi! Perv! Perv!" They sang.

"I am not!" Tamaki screamed before swimming off through the foam cubes after the twins.

The twins were swimming backwards as if they were in water instead of in a foam pit. Haruhi watched them, watched Honey and Mori throwing cubes at the three of them, Kyoya had whipped back out his black book and was already planning out the 'Hopping Host's' party.

Haruhi turned her attention back to the twins and Tamaki, one look at the blondes enraged face sent her into laughter

"Perv! Perv!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

* * *

**_The end! Later on if I get bored I may rewrite and add to this, but for now, this is all she wrote! Literally! Huh? Huh? (Cricket starts chirping. Twins: *Start laughing hysterically.*) Thank you, Hika and Kao, your to kind. So, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
